1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compound bows and more particularly pertains to a new compound bow with facilitated draw for allowing a bow string to be more easily drawn after which a strength of the bow may be restored prior to release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compound bows is known in the prior art. More specifically, compound bows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art compound bows include U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,463; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,744; U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,638; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,202; U.S. Patent Des. 282,481; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the compound bow with facilitated draw according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a bow string to be more easily drawn after which a strength of the bow may be restored prior to release.